Is This Seat Taken?
by darrenchris6
Summary: So I have recently fallen in love with The New Normal. So this is a Bryan/David story about how they officially became a couple : R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Nothing in this chapter has changed except for Jethrow's, Calvin's, and Harold's name: watching The New Normal has informed me that they are, in fact, Amir, Freddie and Ian :)**

**Hello readers :)**

**If you are a new viewer, then I would like to say welcome! I am darrenchris6! If you are a veteran viewer, then welcome back!**

**So this isn't a Glee fic. This is going to be one of two fics based on my latest and greatest obsession: The New Normal. Bryan and David are my new OTP. They are perfect in every way possible and they are the most adorable couple I have ever seen.**

**So this particular fic is about how they eventually and **_**officially**_** called themselves a couple. The beginning takes place during the scene in episode 2…so I guess there are spoilers that don't really spoil anything…But just to be sure:**

**SPOILERS FOR EPISODE TWO.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the utter perfection that is The New Normal. All of that glorious credit goes to Ryan Murphy and whomever helped him!**

It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of his chest. School was finally behind him-all he had to look forward to now was finding a hospital to hire him. Of course that wouldn't exactly be a picnic…but at least he had a few days of relaxation before throwing himself out into the job market.

David had been out all day celebrating with Ian, Freddie, and Amir, and the three's girlfriends. The foursome had been best friends for what seemed like forever by this point, and had even gone so far as to attend the same college. Of course it was nice already knowing three people right off the bat…though the four of them sharing a room hadn't been the best of ideas.

By the end of the day, when the girlfriends had all gone home, David expected the four of them to slump off to their apartment and fall into their beds. It was nearly ten already, and David was looking forward to sleeping in-something he hadn't done in a _very_ long time.

"One of you guys can drive," David said, letting out a big yawn. "I'll fall asleep at the wheel."

"No, no, no," Amir said, grinning. "The night isn't over yet, David my friend."

"What?" David asked, furrowing his eyebrows. "Why not?"

"Because while we've had our fun with our girlfriends," Freddie began. "You haven't had any fun of your own."

David opened his mouth to protest, but Ian interrupted him. "Trust us, Davey boy," he said, winking. "You're going to love where we take you."

…

David's eyes widened as he, Amir, Ian, and Freddie walked through the doors of the gay bar his friends had brought him to. He glanced around, taking in all of the good-looking guys dancing to the catchy music-guys that would never give him a passing glance. No guy ever went for David when they could have someone who didn't wear thick glasses and wasn't head of the Mathletes. The four of them found an empty table in the middle of the dance floor, and David scanned the room again before turning to his friends.

"I can't believe you guys brought me here," he said, raising his voice to be heard over the music. "What do you expect me to do?"

"Well, you could start by just talking to a guy," Freddie said. "And you have _plenty_ of variety."

"Take your pick," Amir said, flourishing his hand in front of him as though presenting a feast.

Shaking his head and biting back a smile, David once again returned his gaze to the pack of male bodies on all sides of him. There were guys with big muscles, guys who were short-though he had no room to talk-, guys who had long hair, guys who had colorful clothes, guys who wore little clothes…

David was about to give up-no one here really seemed to be his type-until his eyes moved over a figure moving through the crowd. He was alone-surprisingly so, as this boy was heartbreakingly beautiful. But the eagerness on his flawless face hinted towards the fact that he wouldn't be alone for long. Sighing to himself, David turned back to his table, starting when he saw his three friends grinning at him.

"See something you like, David?" Ian asked slyly, glancing briefly at the boy David had seen. He was now sitting at the bar, glancing at the door every now and then in expectation.

"What if I did?" David shrugged. "It doesn't matter. A guy like him would never go for a guy like me."

"You got to stop putting yourself down like that, David," Amir said, sighing and shaking his head. "You're a catch. You're nice, smart, and funny-any guy would be _lucky_ to have you on his arm."

David smiled. "Thanks, but-"

"No!" Freddie said. "No buts! You are going to march _your_ butt up to that bar, and you are going to talk to that guy!"

"But-!"

"_Go_!" all three said at the same time, pointing. Glaring at his friends, David stood up out of his chair and started walking.

David was already feeling nervous after the first step. He had never actually walked up to a guy to try and pick him up before. And he couldn't believe that the first time he tried would be with someone who had fallen down from Heaven.

_I can't do this_, he thought, stopping. He immediately resumed walking. _No. No, I can. I _can_ do this! Oh, who am I kidding, no I can't. _David stopped again. But his eyes widened when he realized he was right behind the boy, who was staring out into the bar.

"Excuse me," he blurted out before he could stop himself. "Excuse me, hi." The boy turned to face him, and David was struck again at how beautiful he was. "Uh, is this seat taken?"

"It's for my date," the boy responded, looking at David as though he was wondering why he was talking to him.

_I knew it. I _knew_ it. _David started to turn and walk away, wishing the floor would open up and swallow him. But he was stopped by the boy speaking again.

"But I don't think he's coming! It's-I got stood up." The boy looked adorably put out, and David said the first thing that came to his mind.

"You dodged a bullet," he said, leaning his arms on the empty chair next to the boy. "Anyone who'd stand you up must be crazy." He wanted to kick himself immediately after saying that-he'd just met the guy! Now he was going to think _David_ was crazy or something!

The boy immediately brightened. "Ohmygod, I thought that too but I thought I was the only one." David grinned at him, half in relief and half in amusement. "Do you wanna sit?"

David stared at the chair, momentarily stunned that this boy had invited him to sit with him. "Oh," he murmured before quickly taking the seat.

"I was supposed to meet Lance Bass," the boy said once David had sat down.

"Oh, I don't know him."

They boy looked at him like he was crazy. "The closeted singer? From NSYNC?" David shook his head. "God nothing?" he added, causing David to shrug. "Are you sure you're in the right _type_ of bar, sir?"

"Oh, uh," David began, turning around, "you see those guys over there in the corner?" His friends waved as he pointed. "Yeah. Those are my boys." He made a little fist over his chest that he immediately regretted doing.

"Well aren't you the piggy eater," the boy said, making David want to laugh.

"Oh, no, they're not like me-us." The boy was making David nervous-especially after looking into those eyes for so long. "Uh, we just graduated med school today."

"That's a lot of reading."

"Well, I was out all day celebrating with their girlfriends, so they wanted to support me with my thing, ya know…"

"Ah!" the boy said, laughing slightly.

"Actually, I've never been to one of these places before," David said, smiling and turning and taking off his glasses to rub at his eyes. He blinked widely. "It's a little smoky," he added, turning back to the boy that he had to learn the name of.

He was surprised to see that the boy looked starstruck. "Good God, no wonder you keep those things sheathed. They're the color of Picasso's most overrated period or…a box from Tiffany." David's surprise turned to shock, and he smiled as the boy grinned and turned away bashfully.

Smile widening, David leaned forward slightly and asked, "Can I…May I buy you another drink?" The boy turned back to him, still grinning that wonderful grin. He turned away again, and David lost his train of thought. He spluttered before continuing. "I'll leave right after, I promise. It's just…my-my friends are really rooting for me, and I don't want to let them down."

"Come on, let's dance," the boy said suddenly, turning back to him and standing up out of his seat.

"Huh? I don't really…do that," David said, a little stunned at the abruptness of it all.

"You've never danced with a boy before have you?" the boy asked, leaving David breathless as he leaned down close over him.

"One that….you know…leads?"

"It's Bananarama, sweetie," the boy said. "We all do."

And with that, the boy took David's hand in his own and pulled him out onto the dance floor, throwing an "I'm Bryan, by the way" over his shoulder. To which David responded. "I, uh…I'm David!"

David had never really danced with anyone before, so he assumed he would be bad at it. But he was surprised again when Bryan commented on how _good _he was, and he found himself really enjoying it. They danced through a few songs before a softer, sexier one came on, and both stopped dancing, smiling awkwardly at each other before David led him off the dance floor and over to his friends.

"See, now aren't you happy we told you to go for it?" Freddie asked, smirking at David. Bryan cocked an eyebrow, but David pretended to ignore his friend, cheeks red.

"Bryan, these are my friends: Amir, Freddie, and Ian. Guys, this is Bryan."

"You should have seen David's face when he saw you walk in," Amir said, winking at the pair. "We all thought he had died and gone to Heaven." David's jaw dropped, and he turned to Bryan to try and do some damage control, but he stopped when he saw the pleased look on his new friend's face.

"Well, clearly, David has common sense," he said, grinning. David sighed in relief, and he smiled when Bryan turned slightly so only David would see his wink.

"Well, David, we should probably get back to the apartment," Ian said, yawning and stretching.

David's smile dropped. "Oh…"

"That's too bad," Bryan said, turning to David. "I was hoping you'd want to get something to eat with me. I skipped dinner tonight-too excited to go out with Lance Bass." He rolled his eyes, causing David to smile.

"I'd love to," David blurted, pretending not to see his friends' smirks.

Bryan brightened. "Good! I can drive you home afterwards."

"That works out perfectly," Freddie said, as though planning a play date. "We'll see you later, then, David."

"Bye," David said, waving to his friends as they left. Turning back to Bryan he asked, "So where are we going?"

Bryan smiled and took David's hand in his. "Just follow me," he said before tugging David to the door.

David grinned-this day had turned out even better than he had ever imagined.

**So that's the first chapter :)**

**It'll probably be the least exciting of them all since an actual scene from the show takes up most of it :)**

**I hope you all liked it! Let me know in a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just had to change a name -_- haha**

***sigh* I'm starting to think this story was a bad idea: what with all the changes I've had to make to it. After finding out that David is actually the health nut, all I've had to do is just change the food orders in this chapter. Sorry guys :)**

**Thank you to those who have reviewed and thank you to everyone who has read this story :) I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter.**

**Here is chapter two :)**

David whistled when he saw the shiny black Mini Cooper Bryan had led him to. The car looked relatively new, and he wished again that he had money to buy his own set of wheels. It was a real pain having to rely on either Freddie or Amir to get around.

"This is a really nice car," David said as he climbed into the passenger seat.

Bryan grinned. "Of course it is," he said, winking. "I picked it out."

David laughed as Bryan started up the car, the engine purring pleasantly. The ride to wherever Bryan was taking them was relatively quiet-but in no way awkward. Bryan concentrated on the road, and David sat in disbelief of where he was: sitting in a car and about to go out alone with a boy who seemed too good to be true.

A few minutes later, Bryan parked in front of a Pizza Hut, and David managed to keep the smile on his face. He didn't eat fast food, but if this was where Bryan wanted to eat he wasn't going to complain. He held the door open for Bryan, smiling wide when the other boy squeezed his arm in thanks, another grin on his beautiful face. David followed Bryan to a secluded table in the corner of the Hut. A waitress handed them menus and took their drink orders before whisking back off to the kitchen.

"I didn't think a place like this would still be open," David said, laughing a little as he grazed the menu.

"This is the only one that does," Bryan said, laying down his own menu. "Do you know what you want?" David nodded, and when the waitress brought them their drinks they told her what they would like to eat.

"I'll just have…a salad with extra dressing," David said.

Scribbling onto her notepad, the waitress turned to Bryan. "And for you, sir?"

"A slice of plain cheese pizza for me, thanks," Bryan said, handing her the menus before turning back to face David. "You don't want pizza?"

David smiled apologetically. "I don't really eat fast food. Too unhealthy for me."

Bryan's eyes widened. "Oh, I'm sorry, David! I wish you would've said something…"

"No, no, it's fine!" David laughed. "I like salads."

"Well if you're sure…" The waitress came back, handing Bryan his pizza and David his salad.

David waved his hand. "Bryan, please. Stop worrying about it." He smiled at the other boy, feeling relieved when Bryan smiled back at him.

"Okay," Bryan said, patting some grease off of his pizza before winking at David. "So, you graduated med school today, huh?"

Amused, David nodded. "Yeah. Today I am officially a gynecologist."

Bryan raised his eyebrows. "Wow, you must really know how to use your hands."

"Oh," David spluttered, nearly choking on his bite of salad. "Well, uh…I…I guess you could come to that assumption."

Smirking, Bryan took a small bite of his pizza, chewing it slowly as he studied David, who blushed under the scrutiny. David cast his gaze downwards, missing the sparkle in Bryan's eyes. They ate their food in silence for a few minutes, David thoroughly enjoying the taste of ranch on his tongue. It was his favorite dressing.

"So what do you do for work?" David asked after he had finished half of his salad.

Bryan swallowed before answering. "I'm a script writer." (1)

"Wow! That must be exciting!" David said, putting his elbow on the table and dropping his chin down onto his hand.

"Oh, it is!" Bryan beamed, leaning forward. "And it also supports my very high maintenance lifestyle."

Chuckling, David sat back up to continue eating his salad. He noticed Bryan set the rest of his pizza aside, barely eaten. David cocked an eyebrow at him, giving him a questioning look. Bryan half-smiled and shrugged a shoulder nonchalantly.

"I'm not very hungry," he said, his pinks turning pink.

David furrowed his eyebrows. "I thought you said you missed dinner?"

"I did. But that doesn't mean I was hungry."

"Then why did you bring me here?"

Bryan blushed. "I just wanted to get to know you better," he said, playing with his straw. He glanced at David, biting his bottom lip. "You're a really nice guy, David." David's eyes widened, and he felt his heart skip a beat. A goofy grin spread over his face, making Bryan laugh.

"Hey, you want to get out of here?" Bryan asked suddenly. "There's a really nice park right around the corner. We could go take a walk?"

David's smile softened. "I would love to," he murmured.

…

After Bryan had paid for the bill-"I brought you here, David!"-he and David walked to the park that Bryan had talked about. And David had to admit-it _was_ beautiful. It was a small park with a few trails, and they were lit up by street lights. There were two or three benches, one of which was occupied by a rather enthusiastic teenage couple.

"Young love, huh?" Bryan said, nodding in their direction.

David nodded. "Yeah."

"Have you ever been in love, David?" Bryan asked as they took one of the trails that would wind through the trees and make them unseen by any passerby.

"Nah," David said, shaking his head. "I mean, I've had a boyfriend…but we were never really all that serious."

"Yeah…I was kind of hoping with Lance Bass," Bryan said, "but I'm glad he didn't show. Tells me what kind of guy he is."

David smiled. "Like I said, you dodged a bullet."

Bryan returned the smile. "Only to be hit with another," he said softly, biting his bottom lip again.

It was getting hard for David to breathe. He had never felt anything before like what he was feeling with Bryan. He took a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. He searched his brain for anything to say-_anything_.

"So how'd you meet Lance Bass?" he blurted.

Bryan rolled his eyes as they resumed walking. "I had backstage passes and happened to bump into him. He spilled his drink all over my shirt and things kind of just took off from there." He sighed. "My sister warned me not to go out with him-I should have listened."

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah. And four brothers." Bryan laughed. "My parents didn't really believe in birth control."

"Well you're lucky," David sighed. "I'm an only child."

"Please, _you're_ the lucky one."

This made both of them laugh, and for the rest of their walk they chatted about nothing and everything, David unable to remember a time when he had had this much fun with someone he had only just met. Eventually their yawns made talking impossible, and they made their way back to Bryan's car. David gave him directions to his apartment, which was only about fifteen minutes away.

"Thanks for the ride," David said after Bryan had walked him to the door. "And tonight was a lot of fun."

Bryan grinned. "I'm a fun guy," he teased, winking. His grin died down, and he suddenly looked bashful. "David," he started, "would you maybe…want to go out again?"

David's eyes widened. "I would love to," he said breathlessly.

Bryan visibly brightened. "Here's my number," he said, taking a pen from his pocket and scribbling the digits on David's palm. "Call me."

"Okay," David said, unable to contain the smile on his face.

Bryan smiled back, and he seemed to think something over in his head before his smile widened, as though coming to a decision. David's eyes nearly bugged out of his head as Bryan leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss against David's cheek, lingering there for a few seconds.

"Goodnight, David," he whispered before pulling back and turning away.

David stood on his steps and watched Bryan drive away. When the car was out of sight, he lifted a hand and placed it against his cheek, feeling the ghost of Bryan's touch.

"Good night."

**(1) This may or may not be fact! For now it is just me making assumptions based on what I have seen!**

**Well there is chapter two! I don't know when chapter three will be up because I'm going to finish a chapter in one of my other stories. But it shouldn't be too far away :)**

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Had to change a name again, that's it!**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story :) It means so much to me that you all like it! I'm sorry it took so long to update chapter three, but I have a few other stories I'm trying to work on at the same time plus schoolwork-and now I'm trying to watch the first four seasons of Merlin so that I can watch season five when it comes on TV :)**

**Well, enough of my rambling! Onto the story!**

It had been a few days since David had met Bryan at the bar. He had wanted to call Bryan back the next day, but he had decided not to wait a few days before calling possible medical clinics that could hire him. David had been busy for the past few days with meetings-and trying to find his own car.

Now it was Friday, and David was walking out of his last interview and driving his new (used) car home to the apartment he now only shared with Amir. Ian and Freddie had moved in with their girlfriends, but Amir wasn't ready yet to give up his "bachelor pad."

"Amir, I'm back!" David called when he walked through the front door.

"Hey, David," Amir said, poking his head out of the kitchen. "How's the interview go?"

"Fine," David said, grinning. "I have a lot of confidence with this one, too."

Amir grinned back at him before disappearing back into the kitchen. David went into his bedroom to change out of his formal clothes. As he shrugged off his jacket, he caught sight of the number he had copied down onto a piece of paper after staring at his palm for an hour. Biting his lip, he considered finally calling Bryan back. He had been debating since the night the other boy had given David his number…but he couldn't think of a good enough date.

He wondered if Bryan liked the carnival…

Before he lost his nerve, David grabbed up his phone and dialed Bryan's number. It rang once…twice…three times before David was ready to hang up. He was probably busy working…or hanging out with some other guy, having most likely given up on Dav-

"Hello?"

David's eyes widened when he heard Bryan's voice sound in his ear. He felt a grin tug up the corners of his lips, all of his fears and doubts vanishing in an instant.

"Hey, Bryan?" he said.

"David?" Bryan asked.

"Yeah, it's me. Um…sorry I haven't called you sooner…"

"No, it's okay!" Bryan said quickly. "I figured you might be busy or something."

"Yeah, I've been to a lot of job interviews these past few days."

It was so easy talking to Bryan. David was usually a little shy around guys he liked, avoiding talking to them and stuttering whenever they looked at him. But with Bryan it was different for some reason…he felt at ease with the other boy and could speak smoothly no matter how nervous he felt.

"That's great! How are they going?"

"They're going good," David said. "But that's not why I called you. I…I was wondering if you were doing anything tonight?"

There was a pause before Bryan answered. "…Nope, my calendar's clear. Why, did you want to do something? I heard the carnival was in town."

David laughed. "The carnival was where I was going to ask to take you!"

"Great!" Bryan laughed. "What time did you want to go?'

David glanced at the time-it was only twelve. "How does five-thirty sound to you?"

"That sounds perfect! Here's my address…"

…

David left fifteen minutes before four, Amir grinning at him as he checked his reflection in the mirror for the umpteenth time. He had gotten a haircut the other day, wanting to look more professional for his interviews, so his curls laid flat on his head now. He wasn't wearing his glasses to the carnival-those were lying in the case in his desk. Satisfied with his appearance, he turned to face Amir.

"How do you look?"

"David," Amir said, clapping his hands together. "If you were gay, I would date you myself."

David laughed. "Thanks. Okay…Leaving now!"

David heard Amir laugh as he grabbed up his car keys and quickly made his way out of the apartment. After Bryan had given him his address, David had looked up directions. The neighborhood looked impressive…but nothing would have prepared him for the huge, beautiful house he pulled up in front of. David could only stare with wide eyes and open mouth for a few minutes before shaking himself and getting out of his car to ring the doorbell.

"David!" Bryan said delightedly as soon as he had opened his door. He was wearing skinny jeans and a very expensive-looking shirt, and his hair was done similar to the way it had been at the bar. And his smile was as bright and beautiful as ever. After recovering himself again, David managed to smile back at Bryan.

"Hey, Bryan," he said. "Ready to go?" He held out his arm, winking at the other boy.

Bryan giggled. "Indeed I am," he said, surprising David by lacing his fingers through David's in favor of taking his arm. David felt a blush burn his cheeks, and saw that Bryan's face was similarly red.

But neither boy let go.

"Sorry my car's not as nice as yours," David said once they were on the road.

Bryan waved his hand. "Your car's fine, David. I actually like it-it reminds me of the car my parents got me and my siblings when we were old enough to drive."

"You had to share a car with five other siblings?"

"Yup." Bryan rolled his eyes. "You can imagine how that went."

David laughed, and the rest of the drive was filled with happy chatter and subtle jokes. David still couldn't believe how at-ease he felt around Bryan-but he wasn't questioning it. He just enjoyed the other boy's company, beaming whenever they started flirting.

Soon they arrived at the carnival, and David parked in the first available space he saw-which happened to be so far back they couldn't even see the rides or booths.

"I can't believe it's this crowded this early," Bryan said as they moved between cars to get to the path.

"Hopefully it means the carnival's worth it," David muttered as someone bumped into him from behind. "We'd better be careful not to lose each other." He meant it as a joke, but Bryan bit his lip as he smiled and laced his fingers back through David's.

"There, now we won't have to worry," he said, blushing slightly.

David grinned back at him, squeezing his hand once as they kept walking. Since Bryan had bought the food a few nights ago, David paid for both his and Bryan's ticket into the fair, quieting the other boy's protests with a wave of his hand.

The pair decided to go on rides before visiting the game booths. They didn't want to have to leave any prizes on the ground…and they didn't want to have to carry them around for a long time either.

There were a lot of rides, and the lines were long. It took the better part of two hours to go through most of them, and by the time they made it to the Ferris Wheel, the sky was dark. David eagerly pulled Bryan into the line, but he turned around when he felt resistance.

Bryan was staring up at the Ferris Wheel, biting his lip. His eyebrows were slightly furrowed, and if David didn't know better he would have thought Bryan looked _scared._ He stepped in front of Bryan, waving his hand in front of his friend's face.

"Bryan?" he asked softly. "Are you okay?"

Bryan started. "Huh? Oh…David. Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Ready to go on the Ferris Wheel?"

"Yeah…but do _you_ want to go on the Ferris Wheel?"

"Of course!" Bryan said cheerfully and pulled David into the line.

David watched as Bryan continued to chew on his lip. He seemed to grow more and more anxious the closer they got to the wheel. When it was their turn, Bryan scrambled into the seat, tugging David with him. He gripped David's hand tightly as the bar swung shut and locked, and even tighter still when they started to move.

"Bryan…are you sure you're okay?" David asked.

"I'm fine," Bryan said, turning and giving David a shaky smile.

"Bryan," David said, dragging out his name.

Bryan's smile vanished, and he turned away from David, letting go of his hand. "Okay, okay," he muttered. "I…I am terrified of heights."

"Bryan!" David said, fighting not to glare at his friend. "Why didn't you tell me! I wouldn't have asked to go on this ride!"

"David, it's fine," Bryan mumbled. "I-"

The ride suddenly stopped, and David noticed that he and Bryan were stuck at the top. And if he had noticed…

Bryan's eyes were clamped shut, and he was causing the circulation in David's hand to stop. David could feel the other boy trembling, and he tried to think of a way to make his friend feel better.

"Bryan," he said softy. "Come on, open your eyes. The carnival lights are all lit up and the view is beautiful!"

Bryan opened one eye, squeaked in fear, and buried his face in David's chest. Widening his eyes, David automatically wrapped his arms around Bryan and rubbed his hands up and down the other boy's back. He felt Bryan relax slightly, and in an effort to further comfort him, David leaned his head down to murmur in Bryan's ear.

"It's okay, I've got you. You're okay…"

David continued to whisper soothing things in Bryan's ear, ignoring the fluttering in his stomach at how close he was to Bryan. A few minutes later, Bryan lifted his head, and David's eyes widened when he realized how close his face was to the other boy's. How close their lips were…

"Thank you, David," Bryan whispered, not moving away in the slightest. David kept his arms around Bryan, and even held him a little tighter.

"You're welcome," he breathed, feeling himself blush.

"David," Bryan started, his gaze dropping down to David's lips, causing his blush to darken.

"Yeah?" David whispered, barely hearing his own voice.

Bryan didn't say anything. He just looked back up at David through his lashes before leaning in and pressing their lips together. David gasped at the shock of warmth that spread through his body as he kissed Bryan back, their lips moving together softly. Bryan's lips parted, and then David was tasting him…and David never wanted to stop. Their eyes were shut, and all of David's senses were filled with _Bryan_. He continued kissing the other boy, neither of them noticing when the ride started moving again.

"Yo! Lovebirds!"

David's eyes widened, and he pulled away to turn towards the voice, Bryan whining at the loss. The operator of the Ferris Wheel was trying to fight a smile as he looked at David and Bryan.

"The rides over, guys," he said. "Time to get off."

Cheeks red, Bryan and David stepped off the Ferris Wheel and hurried away, their hands automatically finding each other. They moved to the game booths now, sharing shy smiles and standing closer together than before. David won Bryan a stuffed panda, and Bryan won David a large, plush frog in return. They played a few more games after that, but didn't win anymore prizes.

The car ride back to Bryan's house was quieter than the ride to the carnival. Their fingers were still laced over the console, and they snuck glances at each other, blushing when their eyes met. It was quiet…but there was nothing awkward in the air at all.

David walked Bryan to his front door, disappointed that the night was over. Bryan looked similarly upset, and it made David grin.

"I had a great time, David," Bryan finally said, smiling at David and biting his lip in that adorable way he always did.

"Me too," David said, feeling his smile grow.

They both stood there, smiling at each other. Bryan opened his mouth to say goodnight, but David cut him off before he could. He leaned forward and captured Bryan's lips in their second kiss of the night. Bryan's arms wrapped around his neck, and David returned the gesture around his waist. This kiss was a little more intense than their first kiss on the Ferris Wheel, and David was breathless when he pulled away, keeping his arms around Bryan's waist.

"Goodnight, Bryan," he murmured.

"Goodnight, David," Bryan whispered.

David let go of the other boy, staying on the porch until Bryan disappeared inside his house. As soon as the door shut, a huge grin spread over David's face, and he sighed happily as he turned and made his way back to his car.

He didn't know what he and Bryan were now…but he sure hoped they lasted long enough for him to find out.

**I think this is my favorite chapter so far :)**

**I think the next chapter might be the last for this story…I'll have to see what I think :)**

**Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sadly, this is the last chapter of "Is This Seat Taken?" :(**

**I hope you all have enjoyed this story as much I have!**

**Thank you again to everyone who has alerted, favorited, and/or reviewed. It has all meant so much to me!**

The next few weeks were some of the best of David's life. He and Bryan went on a date nearly every night, and when David was hired at one of the clinics, Bryan actually cooked him dinner. David was pleasantly surprised of the fact that Bryan could cook-and cook well at that.

Amir often asked David if he and Bryan were official, but David never had a straight answer for him. Sure he and Bryan went out together all the time, and yes they kissed at the end of each date…but neither one of them had mentioned the term _boyfriend_. David knew his own feelings on the subject-but he had no idea how Bryan felt.

David was currently getting ready for yet another date with Bryan when Amir walked into his room and flopped backwards onto his bed. He turned around, raising his eyebrows as he finished buttoning up his shirt.

"Something wrong, Amir?" David asked when his friend let out a loud sigh.

"Everyone's pressuring me to move in with Tina again," Amir said, sighing again.

David nodded in understanding. "Well, you and Tina have been dating for as long as I've known both of you. What are you waiting for?"

"I don't know," Amir said. "I guess I'm afraid of getting on each other's nerves or something."

"Amir, I'm sure you have nothing to worry about," David said, turning around to put in his contacts. "Tina's too nice to be afraid of."

"I know," Amir said, a fond smile on his lips. He turned his head to look at David in the mirror. "But what about you and Bryan? Any plans on declaring your love for each other yet?"

David's face flamed. "Not that I know of."

"Oh, come on, D!" Amir said, sitting up. "The two of you go out _all the time_. And I see the way you look at each other."

"Amir-"

"David," Amir interrupted. "I think you should make the first move. Stop waiting for Bryan."

"I have to go," David mumbled. "I'm going to be late." He grabbed his car keys and raced out the door, ignoring Amir's impatient sigh behind him.

…

David was still thinking about Amir's words when he knocked on Bryan's door. Could he work up the courage to tell Bryan how he felt? Could Bryan be waiting for David? Maybe Bryan was just as nervous-it was unlikely given how confident the other boy was-but maybe he was.

Bryan's door opened then, and David was surprised to see Roxxie standing in the doorway. Usually she had left for home by now.

"Hey, David," Roxxie said, letting him inside. "Bryan's in his office-he was writer's block."

"Thanks, Roxxie," David said, smiling at her before making his way to Bryan's office. He knocked on the door before opening it. "Bryan?"

Bryan glanced up at David from where he was staring at his laptop screen, elbow on the table, his head clasped between his hands. David chuckled at him, causing Bryan to straighten up and glare at him.

"This isn't funny, David!" he said. "The rest of this script is due tomorrow!"

"Roxxie said you have writer's block," David said, still smiling as he leaned inside the doorway.

Bryan groaned. "I do…two of my characters have been in love since they first met, but I can't find the words to make them say 'I love you'!"

David bit his lip. _My problem exactly._

"I'm sure you'll find a way," David said. "But why don't you take a break? We'll skip dinner and just take a walk or something."

Bryan smiled at David, who temporarily lost his train of thought. "What would I do without you?" he asked, getting up and wrapping his arms around David's neck.

David blushed. "I'm not sure. Do you want to find out?"

"Maybe some other time," Bryan said, winking at David before pulling away and taking David's hand. "Let's go for that walk."

Clasped hands swinging between them, David and Bryan walked down Bryan's street. They didn't say much, content to just walk and be together. But the quiet gave David the opportunity to think-and the only thought on his mind was how he felt for Bryan. He thought of how Bryan couldn't find a way for his characters to tell each other they loved one another.

What better way to do it than just say it?

And why shouldn't David follow his own advice?

David glanced over at Bryan, who also seemed deep in thought. Could David make the first move? Amir thought he should. David could feel himself shrinking away from the idea, but one more glance at Bryan made him reconsider.

Bryan was beautiful, but that wasn't the only reason he loved the other boy. No, there were many other reasons. He loved how Bryan could become very self-centered, because David knew how kind Bryan was, and how he never thought of himself first when it truly mattered. And he loved how funny and sarcastic Bryan was, but how serious and sweet he could become in less than a second. Yes, David loved Bryan. And he needed to tell him.

"Bry?" David said, tugging Bryan to a halt.

"Yes?" Bryan asked, smiling.

David took a deep breath. He opened his mouth once…twice…before finally blurting out those three little words.

"I love you."

Bryan's eyes widened, and there was a long silence that made David start to panic. And as he frantically tried to think of something to say to cover it up, he almost missed Bryan's response.

"I love you, too, David."

David's jaw dropped. "You…You do?"

Bryan stepped up to David, wrapping his arms around David's neck and pressing a soft kiss against his lips.

"Of course I do," Bryan murmured into the kiss. He pulled back enough to look into David's eyes. "How could I not, David? You're perfect."

David pressed their lips back together in a deep, sensual kiss. There were no fireworks, and there was no epiphany of his feelings. There was only a sense of Bryan-and-David, and David finally understood. Bryan loved him, and he loved Bryan. They didn't need labels, and they didn't need to explain themselves to anyone.

They only needed to be.

**So that is the end! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did! Thank you again for all of the support!**

**Review!**


End file.
